Sheriff for a Day
by soggydude
Summary: This one stars my Lupe Sheriff. When Sheriff is tricked into becoming Sheriff of a town he has to get rid of a dangerous outlaw
1. Part 1

1.1 Small note from the another-  
  
Before you read this, I would like you to know that in this story, Sheriff Lupe is younger then he is now. This story was delayed for a while, but now its out. Now that that is out of the way, enjoy the story!  
  
"Freeze, bad guy! Sheriff Lupe is here to stop you!"  
  
Sheriff Lupe, or Sheriff for short, was playing with a Blue Lupe plushie and a Yellow Chia plushie. He positioned the Chia plushie to face the Lupe.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" he said for the plushie.  
  
"I'm going to put you in jail for the rest of your life, so there!" Sheriff made the Lupe plushie walk forward. The he went over to the Chia plushie.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it!" Sheriff got another plushie, a Shoryu. "Any move and this Shoryu gets it!"  
  
Sheriff positioned the Shoryu plushie into the hands of the Chia.  
  
"Help me!" he said for the Shoryu plushie.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Sheriff made the Lupe plushie leap in the air, and land on the Chia.  
  
"Nooo!" Sheriff said for the Chia plushie.  
  
"That's right, you're going to jail!" Sheriff placed the Chia plushie in a small box with string bars. Then he turned the Shoryu plushie to face the Lupe plushie.  
  
"Thank you Sheriff, you did it again! You're a real hero!"  
  
"No problem, because I am Sheriff Lupe! Wherever there is injustice, I'll be there! Wherever there is wrongdoing, I'll be there! Wherever there is a pet or owner in need of help, I'll be there! Where ever there is-"  
  
Sheriff stopped, and sniffed the air. "Candy! I'm there!"  
  
He ran down the stairs of his neohome, and began to run toward the kitchen. He saw the Chocolate Chia, and grabbed it.  
  
"Mine! Yes!" Energetic, he ran to the living room unknowing that inside the living room was Detective Lupe, making a house of cards. He had to balance it carefully with his Cybunny paws he had thanks to the Lab ray. He put the final card on the house.  
  
"There! Now to take a picture!"  
  
He took out a camera, and aimed it. Just then, Sheriff came running in. He saw the table that Detective had been using to make the house of cards, and tried to jump over it. He miscalculated his jump, and hit the house of cards. Right at that moment, Detective took the picture, and then noticed Sheriff.  
  
"SHERIFF-"  
  
Sheriff rammed into him, and they both tumbled over. The cards fluttered down, and covered both of them. Detective stood up, and looked at the mess.  
  
"Sheriff, that took me hours!"  
  
Sheriff was cramming the Chocolate Chia into his mouth. He stopped, and then said with his mouth full of chocolate, "Sorry." He gulped down the rest. "I know! I'll make you dinner!"  
  
Detective shook his head. "No way. Last time, you know what happened."  
  
Sheriff nodded. "Yeah, but the doctor said that your stomach should heal in a few days. This time, I'll be more careful."  
  
Detective sighed. "Why not? I've has a good life. Please be really careful of what you add this time."  
  
"Okay. Now you just sit at the table while I make you something delicious!" Sheriff went over to the kitchen. He took a large pot, and began to add ingredients to it. He wasn't very good at making dinners, for he spilled everything.  
  
Later, he finished, and took the pot over to Detective, who was looking around. He placed it on the table, and both brothers looked inside. There was a black tar like mixture.  
  
"Now eat up!" Sheriff took out a large spoon and plunked it into the mixture. He took it out, and was about to place it in Detective's bowl, when he accidentally dropped the spoon. It whacked the table, and fell off. Sheriff placed a plant's pot where it fell.  
  
"Saved the floor!" he said. Just then, the plant began to grow taller. It grew so tall it brushed against the ceiling. Suddenly, it began to thicken, increasing in weight at the same time. It twisted, and then fell over.  
  
"Look out!" Detective yelled. He grabbed Sheriff, and got out of the way. THUD!! The plant fell and cracked the floor.  
  
"I guess I didn't save the floor…" Sheriff muttered. Detective glared at him.  
  
"That is the last time you ever cook in this house!"  
  
"Well okay, but it wasn't too bad!" Just then, the mixture in the pot began to dissolve. It fell through and plopped onto the floor. It burned through, and left a gaping hole. The brothers looked at it.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go get some one, bye!" Sheriff ran out of the house. He continued to run for a while, and then he stopped when he got out of breath.  
  
"Freeze! You're under arrest!"  
  
"What!" Sheriff whirled around, and saw he was next to a TV store. He glanced at the television where the noise had come from. It showed a cowboy Lupe chasing after a Skeith. Sheriff watched in amazement as the adventure continued. He took out a notepad, and looked at his list of future occupations. He had already scratched out daredevil and cook. He added "famous hero" as he watched the television. Sheriff put away the pad and thought.  
  
"How do I become a famous hero?" He looked at the television, and observed the hero. The Lupe was wearing a cowboy hat, along with the traditional outfit.  
  
"The clothes!" He ran off, and looked for the clothes shop…  
  
2 TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Detective was cleaning up the mess, when he heard the door open.  
  
"Okay, Sheriff, you have to help now." He turned around to face Sheriff. "So, I want…you…"  
  
He trailed off as he glanced at his brother. Sheriff was wearing a cowboy hat, a long trench coat, and had appeared to have grown in the last few hours. Sheriff waved. "Hi Detective! Do I look like a cowboy or what?" He took off the trench coat to revel stilts. On the end of the stilts, were two fake Lupe feet. The trench coat hid the stilts so that he looked tall. Around his waist was a holster with a rainbow gun. On his head rested a traditional cowboy hat.  
  
"Well?" Sheriff glanced at Detective with eagerness to see if he liked it or not.  
  
"Well, you do look like a cowboy, but I hope you aren't going to try anything."  
  
"THANKS!" With that, Sheriff ran out of the house again. As he was running, he tripped due to the stilts, and tumbled down the sidewalk.  
  
"I'm okay…" he muttered, and got the stilts back on. He then got a bus to Western Neopia.  
  
Meanwhile, Detective was glancing out the door. "I still can't believe we are related." He shook his head and continued to clean.  
  
Sheriff looked around as the bus traveled around the roads. There were only Kuas and plains out the window, and nothing more. He sighed as he craned his neck for a better view. Suddenly, the bus jerked to a stop, and Sheriff was flung forward.  
  
"Last stop!" The driver, a red Lenny, called out. Sheriff looked out the window again and saw a small town. He smiled, and stood up. Carefully balancing on his stilts, he walked out of the bus, and looked at the small town. He walked over to the entrance and looked at the sign, which read, "DUSTY TOWN." He walked inward, and began to look around. He first tried the shops, but no one was there.  
  
"Hmmm, that's strange…" He continued his search, when he noticed a poster advertising a town meeting. "That's where everyone went." Satisfied with solving this small mystery, he began to walk toward the town hall to see if anything interesting was happening, while getting used to his stilts. He learned how to walk normally while getting there.  
  
Meanwhile, at the town hall, a tall yellow Blumarro who was obviously the mayor, was speaking into a mike.  
  
"Now, as everyone here knows, this town has a problem due to an outlaw." The mayor unrolled a photo of a big Chia with WANTED posted in big red letters. The crowd began to throw the free refreshments at the photo, which the mayor put away quickly.  
  
"Now, we may not be the most famous town, but we have our limits too!" The crowd roared in agreement. "We have pride!" There was another roar of approval. "We are a town UNITED!" The mayor practically screamed the last word, and the crowd all followed his tone. Then he dropped the bomb.  
  
"So, who wants to be the new Sheriff?"  
  
There was a huge scramble…for the door. All the town people fled, crowding the exits. Finally, only the mayor was left, standing alone on the stage. He looked at the empty hall.  
  
"Well, that didn't go too well." Just then, Sheriff, who was leaning on the door before the scramble, came inside. He glanced around. The mayor's eyes light up.  
  
"Well, hello there! And who are you?" Sheriff glanced up in surprise as the mayor walked toward him.  
  
"I'm Sheriff Lupe, but you can call me Sheriff."  
  
"Sheriff…" The mayor trailed off. "I like that. Say, how would you like to have an honored position in this town?"  
  
Sheriff blinked in surprise. "But I don't live here. And I can't stay here for long."  
  
"No problem!" The mayor whipped out a paper, and handed it over. "Just sign this, and you can be the new Sheriff! We need one for only today, so you can be Sheriff for a day! Everyone wants the job, but you look like you could be the best!"  
  
Sheriff glanced off dreamily. "The best?"  
  
"That's right, the best! Here, sign the paper!"  
  
Sheriff looked over it. It basically had the town Sheriff's oath, and agreement. Sheriff read it aloud.  
  
"I will, under no circumstances, quit being Sheriff unless ordered too." There was a bunch of other stuff, but Sheriff skimmed over it, and signed the paper with a pen the mayor gave him.  
  
"Well, congratulations son! You are now the new town Sheriff!" The mayor gave him a pat on the back, and a gold colored star with the word SHERIFF on it. Sheriff held the paper. "Wow…" he said. "I can't believe it! I must be the luckiest guy on Neopia!" He then left the hall.  
  
"Sucker," the mayor whispered under his breath. Sheriff turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I uh, said good luck, uh, bucker. It's a word we have here." Sheriff nodded.  
  
"Oh, okay." Sheriff left the hall, and looked at Dusty town. He then realized he was getting hungry.  
  
"Now to celebrate my luck with a good meal!" He walked over to the town saloon, and watched many other pets walk past the swinging doors. Remembering how the traditional Sheriff walked in saloons in the movies, he walked up slowly, and literally shoved opened the saloon doors. They sprang forward, and with surprising speed, swung back and smacked him. He stumbled backwards, and fell over. He got up, replaced his stilts, and walked inside the regular way, deciding to forget the movie ways. He looked at all the customers. Most were in a debate, about what he didn't know. He walked up to the front and waited. A Korbat was serving some pets drinks. He turned to Sheriff, and saw the star. His eyes widened.  
  
"What would you like?" he asked.  
  
"A large ice cold glass of Neocola please," Sheriff responded. Some of the customers looked at him, but the Korbat poured it for him and gave him the drink.  
  
"What's the price?" Sheriff began to get out his money.  
  
"Oh, on the house for the Sheriff!" The Korbat said, and resumed a conversation he had been having with an Acara next to Sheriff.  
  
As Sheriff drank, he noticed that everyone was looking at him. He glanced around, and they turned back to whatever they had been doing. Sheriff shrugged, and continued to gulp down the Neocola. He heard whispers, and saw that people again were looking at him. The Acara saw his confusion, and slid over.  
  
"Don't mind them," he said. "They just can't believe you actually chose to become Sheriff. Neither can I though." He gulped down what he was drinking, and let out a huge burp. "Pardon. Anyway, you got a death wish or are you just really brave?"  
  
Sheriff looked at him oddly. "Well, there really isn't any trouble, is there?"  
  
The Acara sighed. "You don't know?"  
  
"Know what?" Some of the customers were beginning to pay attention.  
  
"Every year, this outlaw comes into town and takes almost everything we have. He's the meanest one out there, at least I hope. The mayor tries to get townspeople to be the Sheriff, because the outlaw claims he's so good, that if a Sheriff beat him, he'd never come back. The mayor believes him, and tries to recruit a town member every year, but no one comes. Therefore, he tries to see if any one visiting is around at the time…"  
  
The Acara didn't have to fill in the rest. Sheriff gripped his mug of cola tightly. He gulped, and then said, "Who is this outlaw?"  
  
The Acara pointed to a poster of the Chia that the mayor had shown. "That's him. His name is Big Bad Bob."  
  
"Billy Bob? Aren't outlaws named something like Rex? You know, Big Bad Rex or whatever?"  
  
"I don't know. He comes at three o'clock. Anyway, as Sheriff, you get free weapons and meals in town. Good luck." The Acara then moved, and the small group who had come over went away. Sheriff ran out of the saloon, and found the city council hall, where the mayor most likely was. He ran in, and after getting directions, burst into the mayor's office.  
  
"MAYOR!" he shouted, upset. The mayor was looking over some papers, and calmly looked up.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" he asked, looking innocent.  
  
"DON'T YOU PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Sheriff by now was almost to a screaming point.  
  
"Calm down!" Sheriff took in deep breaths and counted to ten. After calming down, he glared at the mayor.  
  
"You lied to me! You never said anything about a dangerous outlaw!"  
  
The mayor shook his head. "Oh my. Skipped over the fine print, didn't we? I never said there was no danger. Therefore, I didn't lie."  
  
"Well, I'm quitting!" Sheriff was about to rip off the badge, when the mayor stopped him with three words.  
  
"No, you can't."  
  
Sheriff looked at him with surprise. "Why not?" he asked. The mayor held up the paper Sheriff had signed.  
  
"You can't quit unless you're fired. And don't think about running away, if you do, I have the right to contact police to find you. You may want to read the rest." He threw the paper at Sheriff who looked over at it, and now saw everything he had missed in his rush. He glared at the mayor again, who chuckled.  
  
"You may want to get ready. Bob should be here in about…" he looked outside the window, where the town clock was. "Ah, yes. Two hours."  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Part 2

"TWO HOURS?" Sheriff looked outside to confirm that, and it was true. He turned back to the mayor.  
  
"Well, you're out of luck. You see-"  
  
"Don't even try!" The mayor held up his hand. "I've heard all the excuses. Besides, don't you want to help the town?"  
  
"So that the townspeople will be happy with you?" Sheriff asked. The mayor nodded.  
  
"I'll admit to that. But we really need to get rid of the outlaw."  
  
Sheriff's conscious was going to make him do something stupid, and he knew that. So he said, "Okay, I'll stay."  
  
He then walked out the hall, and went over to the shops. He found a shop that sold battledome weapons, and went up to the counter. The Kyrii running the shop saw the badge, and came over.  
  
"Wow, it's the Sheriff. If you need any weapons, feel free to pick any you want, on the house. The store will close in one hour, thank you!" The Kyrii went over to talk to another customer. Sheriff went over to a pile of weapons. He took a Dusty Town homemade Tornado in a Bottle, a Sparkshooter, and a Healing Potion X. As he continued to rummage through the pile, he grasped something unusual. He took it out, and gasped. It was an Alien Aisha ray gun!  
  
"Wow!" He gaped at it. The Kyrii looked at him, and saw the gun.  
  
"I remember getting that. You see, a few years ago…"  
  
10 boring mintues later…  
  
"So that's how it came here. Interesting, huh?"  
  
Sheriff had fallen asleep. The Kyrii shook him.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake!"  
  
"Here are some batteries for it." The Kyrii tossed him the batteries.  
  
Sheriff put that with the rest of his weapons. He then left, and the Kyrii waved good bye.  
  
"Come again if you survive!" he called.  
  
Sheriff glanced at the town clock. There was only one hour and thirty minutes left. He went to the only store in town, and got a rope, some bottles of water, and a bag, which the storeowner claimed "all Sheriffs need!" After getting other supplies he needed, he went over to an area where Kua and Uni were in large numbers. The Petri looked at him and his badge.  
  
"Howdy! Going to stop Bob eh?"  
  
"Yeah. Would you recommend a Kua or Uni for the job?"  
  
The Petri flapped his wings and landed by Sheriff.  
  
"Well, if you are going to go short distances, Kuas are good. If you need to go on a chase, Unis are the best. Anyway, don't worry about the price, it's-"  
  
"-On the house, I know." Sheriff walked over to the Unis. He looked at all of them, when he noticed one off on its own.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked, pointing to the Uni. The Petri followed his gaze.  
  
"That's the newest Uni, he hasn't been ridden yet. His name is…" He looked at a list, then said, " Blizzard_401, Blizzard for short."  
  
Sheriff walked over, and Blizzard noticed him.  
  
"Hey, are you the new Sheriff?"  
  
Sheriff smiled. "Yup." The Petri came over.  
  
"Would you like to have Blizzard for the day?"  
  
"Yeah." He then tried to remember how the heroes mounted on Unis. Blizzard rolled his eyes as Sheriff walked around.  
  
"Just hop on," he said, and Sheriff tried it. He almost slipped, but regained his balance and looked around, excited to be riding for the first time.  
  
"YEEEHAA! GIDDYUP UNI!" he yelled, and the Uni flinched.  
  
"Ow! That hurt my ears. Also, you do not say giddy up!"  
  
"Sorry," Sheriff said.  
  
"That's okay. Try asking nicely."  
  
"Go onward, Blizzard! Is that good?"  
  
Blizzard nodded. "Yup." He began to walk off. As they went in the town, Sheriff glanced at the town clock. He had only one hour left. He began to check his supplies, and seeing that he had enough, he rode on Blizzard to the desert that lay ahead…  
  
Bob the outlaw Chia glanced through binoculars and saw the town clock. One hour. He smiled greedily as he thought of the riches and goods he was going to get this year. He checked his weapons making sure he had enough and the most powerful ones. He then mounted his Uni, and began to head off toward the town…  
  
Sheriff began to get bored as he saw nothing but cactuses and other small plants. He drank a small amount of the water he had, and looked behind him. The town was beginning to look smaller and smaller, but he could still see the clock. Fifty minutes left. He then turned around as Blizzard continued.  
  
About ten minutes later, Sheriff noticed a figure on top of a hill ahead.  
  
"Hold on," he said, and Blizzard stopped. Sheriff rummaged through the bag he had, and found some binoculars. He looked through them, and saw the Chia.  
  
"Ha! This should be easy! Look how small he is!"  
  
Blizzard lifted his head. "Actually, that's the wrong end."  
  
"Oh." Sheriff switched it around, and looked through the correct end. He then saw the Chia on his Uni.  
  
"We should meet up with him soon." He put away his binoculars, and Blizzard walked toward the Chia.  
  
After half an hour, Sheriff stopped Blizzard.  
  
"I'll wait here," he said, and began to get his weapons out. He looked toward the shape of the Chia, and knew that Bob had seen him. Bob began to get closer, and closer. From Sheriff's position, Bob had seemed extremely small, but as he got closer, Sheriff could see his real size better. He pulled out his Sparkshooter.  
  
"This should be easy. I don't know how the townspeople get robbed from such a small Neopet." He kept his sight on Bob as he came closer, and got bigger…and bigger…and bigger. When he saw the actual size, his jaw dropped.  
  
"That is one big Chia," he said, looking at Bob, who was twice as big as he was, even with the stilts. Bob eyed the badge.  
  
"So, Dusty Town finally got a Sheriff, eh?"  
  
Sheriff nodded. He kept his Sparkshooter in a tight grip.  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble, but you aren't going to win, to keep it simple." Suddenly, Bob pulled out a Grand Lighting Beam. Sheriff jumped out the way just as Bob shot at him. A nearby cactus took the damage and exploded. Sheriff got up from the ground.  
  
"Jeez, you could injure someone with that!"  
  
"Of course I could you idiot!"  
  
"Oh yeah…"  
  
Sheriff took out his sparkshooter, and fired. Bob didn't even bother getting out of the way as the tiny bolt hit him, as it did nothing.  
  
"Stupid weapon!" Sheriff flung it away, and reached for his rainbow gun. He was about to fire, when Bob fired his Grand Lighting Bea, again. It hit Sheriff, and he was thrown backwards. The beam also hit his Rainbow Gun, and it was destroyed. Sheriff got up, and reached for his ray gun. He pulled it out, and aimed at the outlaw.  
  
"Freeze! Or I'll zap you!" Bob actually froze.  
  
"Now put down your weapon!" Bob did that, but as he was, he rushed forward and rammed into Sheriff, knocking the ray gun from his paws. It landed a few feet from him, but as he was reaching for it, Bob pulled out a Black Frost Cannon.  
  
"Say goodnight! Muahaha!" Laughing like a maniac (which he kind of was) he aimed at Sheriff. Sheriff sprang for the ray gun, and grabbed it, just as Bob fired. Sheriff laid flat on the ground as the shot whizzed by head, missing it by mere inches. Sheriff jump up, and looked at the gun.  
  
"Now how to you set this is stun?" He fiddled with it until he thought he had it on the setting he wanted. He aimed at Bob and pulled the trigger. But the gun backfired, and zapped him. He was thrown back once more, and skidded on the hot desert ground. He then fainted.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sheriff woke up, slightly woozy. He looked around, and saw Blizzard.  
  
"What happened? Where's Bob?"  
  
"He got away, and went to the town. He's been gone for quite a while now."  
  
Sheriff drank the healing potion and began to feel a lot better. "Now what? I can't go back to the town!"  
  
Blizzard smiled. "You don't have to. While you were fighting, I found a tracking device in that bag of yours. I put it on his Uni, who didn't even notice. Look here." Blizzard showed Sheriff a tracking device.  
  
"That guy was right. Every sheriff needs this bag!" He looked at the tracking device. "Let's follow him!"  
  
He mounted on Blizzard, and the two headed off, following the tracker.  
  
"Okay, turn left." It was an hour later, and they were getting closer. Bob had appeared to stop, maybe for a rest.  
  
"We're gaining on him!"  
  
Blizzard made a right turn this time, and they caught sight of Bob. He was sitting on the ground, eating some of the stolen food. Sheriff adjusted the gun, making sure to now read the small labels. He set it to the stun level, and they charged forward. Sheriff aimed carefully, and fired. Unfortunately, it is really hard to aim properly on a charging Uni, and he missed, hitting a cliff wall just by Bob. Bob looked up, and saw them.  
  
"Didn't you learn last time?" He them mounted on his Uni, and began to charge at Sheriff. Seeing the rapid decrease in distance, Sheriff aimed even more carefully, and fired. It missed again, but this time the miss was extremely close. Bob appeared to be surprised, and suddenly turned direction.  
  
"He's running away! Let's get him!"  
  
Blizzard began to speed up, and the chase was on. Neither Uni was getting tired, and there was a lot of desert ahead. Sheriff craned his neck as Bob went around a cliff side. Blizzard followed Bob, and then stopped. Sheriff was almost thrown off, but he saw the reason why Blizzard had stopped. Bob had disappeared!  
  
"That's highly unusual…"  
  
Just then, Sheriff's sharp ears picked up a rumbling sound.  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Both of them looked up, just in time to see the boulders tumbling down.  
  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! AND MINE TOO!" Blizzard had shown impressive speed, but now he was a blur. The rocks continued to tumble toward them. Finally, they escaped. Puffing and panting, Blizzard stopped to rest. Sheriff gave him some food and water, and they went over to investigate.  
  
"I don't see anything," Sheriff called out. Blizzard didn't find anything either. Sheriff then remembered the tracking device, and pulled it out. He began to walk to where Bob was, as Blizzard followed. He continued to track him, until he hit a cliff wall.  
  
"That's strange." Blizzard trotted over.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"According to this, Bob is in the cliff side. Do you think…" he began to look around.  
  
"Think what?"  
  
"Maybe he has a secret hideout here." Sheriff ran his paw along the side, trying to find something unusual. Just then, he felt something.  
  
"Aha!" He looked closely, and sure enough there was a button the exact same color as the cliff wall. He pressed it, and the wall slid open. Blizzard and Sheriff glanced inside the darkness.  
  
"That is so cool…" said Blizzard.  
  
1 To be continued 


	3. Part 3

"Come on!" Sheriff motioned for Blizzard to follow him. As they closed the entrance, they got the idea of how dark it was. Rummaging thorough the handy bag, Sheriff found a flashlight with full batteries. He turned it on, and they began to walk through vast, dark tunnels. Several times, they had to stop and changed directions, or head back. Eventually, they found the correct way, and this time began to sneak up on Bob, who was counting his stolen money.  
  
"Okay, you stay here, and I'll come back." With that, Sheriff began to creep down to the giant Chia, slowly making his way, one little baby step at a time. He raised his ray gun as he got closer. When he was very close, he jumped in front of the Chia, and yelled, "AHA! I HAVE…you… wait a minute…" He looked at the lifelike cardboard cutout. "That can't be good…" He began to look around, when suddenly a lasso rope was thrown at him.  
  
"MUHAHA! I have you now! You're coming with me!"  
  
"Says who? I'm staying right here!" Bob yanked on the rope, and Sheriff was rudely dragged across the cold ground.  
  
"Ouch! Okay, I'm coming." Bob dragged Sheriff off somewhere. There was more twisting pathways, but eventually, they stopped, and Bob tied Sheriff to a large and tall stalagmite. He then went back to wherever he had been before.  
  
Sheriff began to try and reach in his pockets for something, when he remembered he was on stilts. He got out his legs. He then took one foot and raised it, trying to use his claws on his foot to cut the rope. After a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts, he finally got free.  
  
"And the Sheriff gets out of another situation!" He tried to recall where Bob had gone, and began to go around passages. He later got to the area where Bob had been, but he wasn't there. He found Blizzard, and both of them began to look through the bag for something useful.  
  
"Food packets, paper, hand fan, pencil, don't they have anything useful?" Sheriff was beginning to panic.  
  
"Don't worry, just keep looking, I'm sure we'll find something," Blizzard said calmly, and the search continued.  
  
"Well, I found some more rope and a belt, but I don't think anything else is in there." Sure enough, the seemingly endless bag of goodies had reached its end. Sheriff sighed, and sat down.  
  
"Well, so much for being a hero… wait a minute!" He aimed the flashlight on the ground, and saw big footprints. He began to trace them, and the prints went on for quite a while. Blizzard was careful to stay behind him, making sure he didn't lose sight of the Lupe or that he wasn't too close. The prints began to go upwards, and Sheriff sighed in disappointment as he saw the long drop ahead. Looking at the footprints further, he saw that Bob must have had some equipment to go down. He turned to Blizzard.  
  
"I think I have a solution. Get the rope out."  
  
Blizzard followed the instructions, even though he had no clue what Sheriff was doing.  
  
"Now get the belt out," Sheriff instructed, and Blizzard rummaged through the bag and took out the belt. Sheriff buckled the belt around his waist, and tied the rope to the belt.  
  
"Hold the rope in your mouth, and don't let go until I come back!" With this, Sheriff gave Blizzard the rope, who held it in his mouth. Sheriff gave the rope a few good tugs to check the quality, and it proved to be fine. He began to climb down, when his foot slipped, and he was left suspended in the air. Luckily, Blizzard saw what happened, and slowly lowered the rope. Sheriff began to descend further to where Bob was, this time without any troubles. He signaled to Blizzard to stop when he got close enough. He again took out his ray gun, and began to aim at Bob, who was sleeping.  
  
Blizzard was waiting up at the top, when he felt a sneeze coming on. He tried every method he knew to stop, and they delayed it, but eventually…  
  
"ACHOO!" With the humongous sneeze, he let go of the rope, and Sheriff hit the ground. The sneeze echoed throughout the cave  
  
"What the-" Sheriff saw that Bob was awake. He quickly aimed the ray gun, and squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened.  
  
"Just my luck," Sheriff muttered as he saw that the energy in the ray gun had drained. He shook it, hoping that would work, but it didn't. Meanwhile, Bob was fully awake.  
  
"YOU AGAIN! How many times do I have to deal with you?" He pulled out his Grand Lighting Beam, and didn't even bother aiming. Sheriff ducked and dodged the blasts, when an idea came to him.  
  
"Blizzard! The batteries! Toss down the batteries!"  
  
Blizzard heard from the top, and looked through the bag quickly. He found pack of the batteries for the gun Sheriff had received from the weapon shop, and threw it down.  
  
Meanwhile, Bob had Sheriff cornered.  
  
"Well, I have to admit you are the most troublesome Sheriff ever, but you won't bother me again! MUHAHA!"  
  
"Do you always have to laugh like that?" Sheriff was getting annoyed with it.  
  
"Yes! Now shut up and die!" Just as he was about to blast Sheriff, the batteries bonked him on the head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Sheriff lunged for them, and tore them out of the pack. He looked around the ray gun, and sure enough, there was a battery area. He popped two in, but Bob at this time had recovered and swiped the gun from him.  
  
"Can't you use anything else?"  
  
"Actually, you destroyed my other weapons."  
  
"Oh yeah. Where were we?"  
  
"You were about to surrender and go into handcuffs."  
  
"Nice try. Now here's a taste of your own medicine!" He fired the ray gun, but he had forgotten what had happened to Sheriff. The ray gun backfired again, and Bob was hit with the full force. He stumbled around, dazed from the shock.  
  
"But Mom, I can't go to school, I have to hold up the bank," he muttered, and fell down.  
  
"Alright! Score one for the Sheriff!" Sheriff danced around, before remembering he had one problem.  
  
"Uh, Blizzard, you wouldn't happen to have anything up there, would you?"  
  
Blizzard had to rummage through all of their supplies to find some extra rope.  
  
"Yeah! Here, I'll hold it, and you can attach it to your belt!"  
  
Blizzard tossed down the rope, and Sheriff, holding on Bob, tied the rope to his belt. With a lot of effort, Blizzard pulled the two out. They had to find their way back, which took a while, but they soon saw the day of light. Sheriff had to tie the unconscious Bob onto his Uni, who hated him and was happy to help. He also gave the Uni the stolen items in a large bag. The group then walked out into the desert toward the town. Sheriff was grinning widely, even though he knew he really couldn't be Sheriff due to his age.  
  
About two hours into the desert, Sheriff heard a faint noise, and quickly looked upward, but there was no avalanche. He heard the noise again, and his heart began to beat faster.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Blizzard shook his head.  
  
Five minutes later, the sound increased. Sheriff dismissed it, but in another five minutes, it came back and got louder, and louder, and louder…  
  
"Can't you hear that?" Sheriff kept glancing back, but nothing was happening.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I can hear something. Maybe we should go faster." Both Uni's increased their speed, but the sound got closer, until Sheriff could identify it.  
  
"SANDSTORM!" Blizzard and the other Uni turned around, and sure enough, the sandstorm was coming closer. They began to run as fast as possible.  
  
At this time, Bob began to wake up. He saw that he was tied to his Uni, and he saw Sheriff.  
  
"YOU GET ME OFF OR YOU"LL REGRET THIS!" Just then, he saw the sandstorm.  
  
"DON'T GET ME OFF THIS!" The storm was catching up to them. Sheriff looked back, and predicted the storm would hit them in ten seconds, nine, eight, seven…  
  
"Wait! You can fly right?" Blizzard knew what he meant, and told the other Uni. They Unis took flight, and made it.  
  
Just then, Bob got out of the ropes he was in. Sheriff saw this and prepared himself. Bob lunged at Sheriff, jumping from his Uni. Blizzard simply moved aside, and Bob tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Well, that wasn't smart," Sheriff remarked as he watched Bob hit the sand storm.  
  
"Should we save him?" Blizzard asked.  
  
"Well, I guess so… but let's wait until the storm has passed."  
  
After waiting out the storm, the two flew down, to find Bob on the ground unconscious again.  
  
"Whew, that was close. Let's get him to the town and fast, before he wakes up again!" Sheriff got the other Uni down, and they resumed their walk without another adventure. Finally, Sheriff was right outside the town. When the townspeople came, they saw him with Bob, and there was a shocked silence. Then the Kyrii who owned the weapon shop began to clap, and everyone else began to cheer and applaud Sheriff. The mayor saw this, and came out. He set up a small portable platform like in the town hall. The townspeople also applauded the mayor, and he accepted it. The townspeople began to talk among themselves.  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"What a great mayor!"  
  
"He always knows who to pick for the right jobs!"  
  
"The mayor is so great!"  
  
"Let's show him how much we care!" They tossed the mayor several small items.  
  
Sheriff gave the unconscious Chia to several other pets, who took him to the town jail. He then passed around the stolen items. Knowing his time was up, he began to walk away. The town waved goodbye.  
  
But at this time, his stilts had taken all the abuse possible. Considering what he had done, it was amazing how long they had lasted. But now, they snapped with a loud CRACK! He tumbled down, and everyone gasped. They all rushed over to see what had happened. Sheriff stumbled out of the trench coat, and everyone saw his real size and age. They all turned to the mayor, whose jaw was hanging open, and began to talk among themselves again.  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
"What a lousy mayor!"  
  
"He never picks the right people for the job!"  
  
"The mayor is so rotten!"  
  
"Let's throw food at him!" This came from an excited pet that hurled a tomato at the mayor. It hit him, and that started everyone else. Where the food came from nobody knew, but by the time the mayor convinced everyone he didn't know Sheriff's true age, he was covered with everything from tomatoes to chocolates. The crowd went back into their homes, and the mayor came over to Sheriff.  
  
"You know, being Sheriff takes responsibility, dedicated work, and not to mention… BEING THE RIGHT AGE! ARE YOU CRAZY KID! YOU NEARLY GOT ME A BAD REPUTATION!"  
  
All Sheriff heard was, "Blah blah blah blah, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! BLAH BLAH BLAH!"  
  
"Yes mayor," he responded in what he hoped would be a tone which would sound right. He then packed up his coat and the remains of the stilts. The mayor had his sheriff badge. The mayor looked at it, and then gave it to Sheriff.  
  
"Here you go kid. You can have this as a souvenir."  
  
Sheriff pinned it onto his fur, beaming. After a quick goodbye to Blizzard, along with an explanation, he was on the next bus to Faerieland.  
  
Detective was resting on a couch, watching television. He turned the channel, and jumped a little when he heard the word Sheriff.  
  
"No, it couldn't be…" He turned up the volume.  
  
"Yes, this Sheriff saved Dusty town from the diabolical outlaw, Bob."  
  
Detective laughed in relief. It was hard to know what his brother was up to, but at least he wasn't on the news. Just then, the door opened. Detective turned around.  
  
"There you are! Dinner's almost ready, and I had to repair that hole myself! I hope…you…"  
  
Detective stopped in amazement for the second time that day. Sheriff was carrying his coat, stilts, and on his fur was a badge. At a closer glance, Detective saw that it was a sheriff's badge. Sheriff noticed him glancing at it, and ran to his room. Detective stared at his room.  
  
"He didn't… he couldn't… he probably got it the toy store or something… yeah." He then turned his attention to dinner.  
  
Sheriff crept up to Detective.  
  
"Can I help?" Detective jumped. It seemed being a Cybunny affected his senses. He turned around and scowled.  
  
"NO!" He tossed in a carrot, and then went over to another room to get some more ingredients. Sheriff looked at the normal dinner.  
  
"Yuck!" He glanced at some ingredients Detective had left.  
  
"Maybe I'll just help a little," he said, and began to toss in a little of this and that.  
  
Detective came back, and Sheriff stopped. Detective began to mix in the ingredients, and when he left again, Sheriff tossed in more things.  
  
At dinnertime, Detective took out his meal. He opened the lid to get a good looked, then gasped. The stuff in there had turned a toxic looking rainbow color. He glared at Sheriff, who tried his innocent smile.  
  
"I said not to help!"  
  
"Well, why not try it?"  
  
Detective shook his head. "NO! Looks like we're going to have to toss this out." He threw out the mess, and it spattered over the garden. Sheriff glanced out a window.  
  
"Today was a great day. I should write about it in my journal."  
  
"Sheriff, you don't have a journal."  
  
"Can I get one?"  
  
"I'm not even going to answer that."  
  
Sheriff sighed and switched windows. He looked past the garden, and then noticed something strange.  
  
"Uh, Detective-"  
  
"Just stay there and be quiet! I need to cook something else."  
  
"But Detective-"  
  
"JUST SIT! Geeze!"  
  
"I really think you should-"  
  
"YOU CAN NOT HELP!"  
  
"You know that garden we have?"  
  
"Of course I-" Detective realized something was wrong. "What now?" He came over to the window, and stared.  
  
Outside, the plants had begun to mutate from the mixture, just like the one in the pot that was caused by Sheriff. They did something different though. They began to grow larger, and larger until they had gotten taller than the house. Detective turned to Sheriff.  
  
"You are in so much trouble!"  
  
Sheriff turned around. "You threw it out!"  
  
"At least I didn't cause it become that junk!"  
  
"Well, you uh, you threw it out!" There was a sudden CRASH! The brothers looked, and saw that a plant had burst through a window.  
  
"That's pretty unusual," Sheriff remarked. The plant seemed to turn and face them at the sound of his voice.  
  
"YUMMY! A LUPE AND CYBUNNY! MY FAVORITE!"  
  
"Now that's just not right," Sheriff said. The plant lunged at them, and they ran.  
  
After running from the house, they found a phone they could use.  
  
"Neopian Gardeners? Well, you aren't going to believe this…"  
  
THE END 


End file.
